1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup device, and particularly relates to an image pickup device capable of simultaneously acquiring a wide angle image and a telephoto image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, there has been proposed a dual focal length optical system in which a wide angle lens is disposed at a central region and an annular telephoto lens is disposed at an outer portion of the wide angle lens along the same optical axis (FIG. 1 in PTL 1: National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2011-505022). The annular telephoto lens of this optical system has a reflective mirror type lens configuration including two reflective mirrors, which provides a compact configuration of a telephoto lens having a long a focal length. Image formed positions of the wide angle lens and telephoto lens in this optical system are designed to be at the positions different from each other in the optical axis direction, and image pickup elements are separately disposed at the respective image formed positions.
There has been proposed an optical device which includes a wide angle objective optical system, a telephoto objective optical system, and a common optical system through which a light ray having passed through either of the objective optical systems passes through in common, and has a reflective member selectively introducing any of subject light beams taken in by the plural objective optical systems into the common optical system (PTL 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-122379).
Then, the reflective member is made movable so as to introduce the subject light taken in by the objective optical system that is any one of the wide angle objective optical system and the telephoto objective optical system into a common image pickup element via the common optical system.
There has been proposed an image pickup device in which subject light beams passing through different regions on an imaging lens are subjected to pupil separation and made incident on pixels on an image pickup element corresponding to the different regions on the imaging lens to simultaneously capture plural images corresponding to the subject light beams having been subjected to the pupil separation (PTL 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-88696).